


Together With You

by bluefurcape (prettykid)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Apartment AU, Cozy, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Multi, No Plot, One-Shots, Sweet, Warm, nobody is a ninja, writing this instead of getting therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykid/pseuds/bluefurcape
Summary: Sakura moves into an apartment building in a quiet part of town and begins a new chapter of her life. A series of one-shots.





	Together With You

The apartment was a four story building from another era located in a cute little neighborhood not far from the hospital. Each level had two units that shared a wall, except for the bottom floor where the landlord lived. There was a small yard around the back where the tenants could garden, if they chose to and signed up for a plot in the fall. Many of them picked plant easy to grow vegetables to add to their meals. Various shops were close by, run by the same families for generations. People greeted each other in the winding streets as they went about their days. Overall, it was a quiet area where someone could really settle down and call it home.

Sakura was going to live on the third floor and was moving in that day. The air was still touched with a chill, but spring was well underway. The blossoms that were her namesake bloomed in thick pink clouds, raining down petals on passerby. She could see the row of trees by the canal from her eastern window and she took a moment from the chaos of moving to linger and admire them. She could get used to this.

As she watched with a dreamy expression, her hand moved up to play with the ends of her hair, an old, innocuous habit that she tended to fall into without thinking, only to grasp at nothing. Oh. She’d forgotten again that she’d cut it into a short bob, the length barely brushing her jawline. She tugged on a pink lock and glanced at the mirror waiting to be hung on the wall by the entryway. The jury was still out on whether she liked it or not, but she had decided that she wanted the change. This was a new start for her, after all.

 _Okay, back to work_ , she thought. The mountain range of boxes containing her belongings would not unpack themselves.

Bit by bit, the job was getting done. Her goal was to finish before she went back to work on Monday because she knew that if she didn’t move quickly, she would get lazy and let the boxes sit there forever. She had started in the morning after the movers had left and by late afternoon she was about halfway there. She could begin to see the real beginnings of her new home for the foreseeable future.

Her stomach growled in a demand for food. With her kitchen things still packed away, and because she hadn’t planned on cooking for herself on a day like this, she was about to take a break by stepping out to pick up some dinner, when there was a polite knock on her door.

“Just a minute!” she called out, maneuvering around the mess, wondering if it was the neighbor on the same level coming over to introduce themselves.

When she opened her door, it took her moment to understand that she’d never met the man standing there because he bore such a strong resemblance to her landlord. He had the same lean frame and messy pale hair that stuck out in every direction, though the demeanor of this man was completely different. Her landlord stood with great posture, for one thing, and she’d never seen him slouch. Hatake Sakumo was a pleasant man, but this guy looked like the dictionary definition of ‘easy going.’ If a bomb went off next to him, she was sure he’d be unphased. Were they brothers?

“Yo.” He had both hands in the pockets of his pants, but he pulled one out to raise it in greeting. For some reason, he wore a face mask and it should have been her first clue that he wasn’t her landlord. “I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

That confirmed that the two were related, at least.

“Haruno Sakura.” She inclined her head in returned, her manners kicking in. “How can I help you?”

“I’m not really here for anything. Hatake Sakumo is my dad.” Ah. Though the mask was hiding half of his face, she saw now around his eyes that he was definitely much younger than her landlord. “He had to leave rather urgently to take care of my grandparents in the countryside. I’ll be watching over things for him while he’s gone.”

“Oh! I hope it’s not too serious.”

“It’s a little too early to tell, but he’ll be there for the foreseeable future. You’ll have to put up with me, I’m afraid.” He pushed away the hair that fell endearingly over his eye when he shrugged and smiled. “My dad left a long list of phone numbers of people I should call if something comes up though.”

“That’s reassuring.” She grinned back.

“Yea, so no need to worry. My hand is ready at the dial for any emergency.”

“What if I need help with my haunted doll collection?”

He raised a brow. “Only if you help me out with _my_ haunted doll collection.”

“Forget I said anything.”

“That’s too bad.” He winked at her and she felt her heart pick up its pace. “Need anything else?”

“Uh, well—” the wink had distracted her terribly and her addled brain made her blurt out, “dinner?”

He spoke more quietly than he did before, “Are you asking me to dinner?”

“N-no, of course not!” She flushed, wishing she could shut the door in his face and hide beneath the covers of her bed. She gathered the tattered pieces of her dignity the best that she could. “I meant to say, is there a good place around here for dinner?”

“Ah.” He nodded. “The eatery at the end of this street has excellent grilled fish.”

That was the extent of their interaction that day. She could only hope that it would get better from there. What a rough start.

The elder Hatake had been a fatherly figure. Sakura had taken an instant liking to him for the way that he’d put her at ease. The building was well maintained and snug, without any signs of water leaks or cockroaches. She’d had a few bad experiences before renting apartments and had done a good amount of searching before settling on her new place. The building wasn’t the newest or the fanciest, quite the opposite, in fact, but she got a good feeling from it.

The son was an unexpected wildcard and she’d already embarrassed herself in front of him on their first meeting. She just hoped that he didn’t think that she was some over eager, lonely woman who had hit on him immediately. What a great first impression.

She’d sincerely meant to ask him what places were good for dinner, not to ask him _to_ dinner. After she closed the door, she scrunched up her face and held her breath. A few seconds passed and then she released the air from her lungs. Okay. She was over it. It happened. Big deal.

Time to move on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This began because I've been watching Rilakkuma on loop for the past few weekends and I wanted to make something nice, happy and comforting too. Lately, it's been a struggle. Not because anything is particularly bad....but I just feel like I'm not getting anywhere with my writing or my life. I wrote this to comfort myself and I hope it helps to make your day a little nicer! Drink a hot cup of tea and wrap a blanket around yourself. 
> 
> I will update sporadically with more cute chapters when I want to make myself feel better. If there are any requests that you'd like to see, please leave them in the comments!


End file.
